Fanmade SOUL Colors/SOULs
For original ' ' colors in Undertale, see here or here. colors represent what type of SOUL you have.The original SOUL colors from Undertale are as follows: * Red (Human, Determination) * Cyan (Human, Patience) * Orange (Human, Bravery) * Blue (Human, Integrity) * Purple (Human, Perseverance) * Green (Human, Kindness) * Yellow (Human, Justice) * Pink (Mettaton) * White (Monster) Custom SOUL (color) Fan made SOUL Colors are as follows: Aqua SOUL Color Represents Courage. Characters with Altruism SOUL Traits: * ?? Cream SOUL Color Represents Selflessness. Characters with Altruism SOUL Traits: * ?? Human White SOUL Color (Dynamitale) Represents Altruism (only in humans). Characters with Altruism SOUL Traits: * Mal Grey SOUL Color Represents Unknown/Magical Power. Characters with Magical Power SOUL Trait: * HadrianTheFox, In FandomTale or UTAUwikiTale Dark Violet And Turquiose SOUL (Corly) an Dark Violet SOUL Represents Slavery and an Turquiose SOUL Means Freedom. Characters With Slavery and Freedom SOUL Traits: * Cor Preta(Before on Freedom,Now with Slavery even if it doesnt represents it.) * Blue-Erry(Before on Slavery,Now with Freedom.) Violet SOUL (Corly) Represents The Pacifist Trait. Characters With the The Pacifist SOUL Trait: * Coral Custom SOUL (type) Daemon SOUL also known as Hybrid A Daemon SOUL is a soul that is half Monster and half Artificial. Artificial are made by fusing determination with very hightly ionized atoms. Characters with Daemon SOUL, character which when they will die, become stronger and get another form: * Supposed, Undyne * HadrianTheFox His grey soul aldready ionized evolve into this type after gaining determination. Reborn SOUL Characters with Reborn SOUL, character which are aldready dead but were brought back to life: *Asriel Error SOUL Characters with Error SOUL Trait: *Error!Sans Half SOUL Original idea from Underverse / Xtale. Half SOULs are SOULs that are half human and half monster meaning one side is always upside down and white. Characters with Half SOULs: * Cross!Sans * Mae (Xtale) In a dreemurr reborn. After that frisk give him his soul. Fusion SOUL A fusion SOUL is a SOUL made for fusions. A fusion SOUL can also be a SOUL made by fusing two SOULs together. Characters with Fusion SOUL: *Comic Papyrus *Chisk *Sans.T Cracked SOUL Original idea from Steven Universe. In contrast, any slight damage to the SOUL, such as a crack, results in a serious and often crippling injury to the Monster. It can interfere with their magical Monster powers It also interferes with their ability to manifest/control their physical bodies as REDACTED lost more and more control of theirs as their SOUL is continuously cracked. Destroying a SOUL effectively kills the Monster (although it retains some magical properties, such as the SOUL Shards, the Smoke Monster and all the SOUL shards they have encountered). Cracked Monster SOUL.png Cracked Monster SOUL 2.png Cracked Monster SOUL 3.png Others souls Camila Cuevas's (Glitchtale) custom SOULs Black SOUL Color Represents Hatred. Characters with Hatred SOUL Trait: * Chara/Glitchtale * Dark!Sans Pink SOUL Color Represents Fear. Characters with Fear SOUL Trait: * Bête Noire Grey SOUL Color Represents unknown. Characters with SOUL Trait: * Jessica Grey (formerly) * Frisk (almost going grey) LunaDeaminac's (Akintale) custom SOULs Mid-tone Blue SOUL Color Represents Loyalty. Characters with the Loyal SOUL Trait: * Ace White SOUL Color Represents the ability to change. Characters, both human and monster, have no set trait and can always change. Characters with this ability: * Every monster in Akintale (except all Gasters excluding Papyrus and Mimicry) Tinted SOUL Halfway between Human SOUL colors and the Akin white SOUL. They can change but it is extremely unlikely that they'll actually do so. Characters with Tinted SOULs: * All Gasters ignoring Sans, Papyrus and Mimicry. Embedded SOUL A SOUL that has a piece of someone else's SOUL embedded in it. Gives the two beings a permanent connection and some abilities from the sacrificer gets passed to the other. Characters with this SOUL: * Sans Fractured SOUL Represents emotional suffering and self-loathing. Characters with a fractured SOUL: * Ace Metallic and Crystal SOUL The SOULs of most immortals and of Ace's birth family, gives immunity to attacks that directly damage the SOUL. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings's (S.T) Custom SOULs Corrupted SOUL Original idea by UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings. The Corrupted SOUL is a legendary SOUL and is considered just as powerful as the Rainbow SOUL. It's color is grey with 0s and 1s (green) on it.This also gives you the Hacking Trait. Characters with the Corrupted SOUL: * S.T Facade SOUL Original idea was made by UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings. It allows you to have a weakened Soul over a separate SOUL and gives you some traits of the facade and all traits from the original.This also means when you kill a person with a Facade SOUL the facade breaks and the second SOUL is still alive basically giving them a second life.Characters with the Facade Soul: * S.T TheNitroFlamer's (CNAS-tale) Custom SOULs Pseudo SOUL / Nega-SOUL Original idea by TheNitroFlamer. A Nega-SOUL, more commonly referred to as a pseudo SOUL is a dark-grey SOUL made for entities without a real SOUL. These SOULs are half the strength of a monster SOUL and can easily crack, but gains twice the amount of strength with LOVE than any other type of SOUL. Characters with the Pseudo SOUL / Nega-SOUL: * TheNitroFlamer (CNAS-Tale) Nut-bag SOUL Original idea by TheNitroFlamer. A Nut-bag SOUL is a SOUL owned by (for the lack of a better word) nut-bags. A Nut-bag SOUL is usually weaker than a monster SOUL (stronger than a Nega-SOUL) but a person with a nut-bag SOUL usually has two nut-bag SOULs. There are two kinds of nut-bag SOUL, a light green soul in the shape of a marijuana leaf and a soul that literary looks like Jar-Jar Binks. The Jar-Jar nut-bag SOUL sometimes speaks on it's own. Characters with the Nut-bag SOUL(s): * Crazy Nude Artist Sans (And his alternate counterparts) TheUnderTaleFan355´s (CNAS-Tale) Custom SOULs Emptiness SOUL Original idea by TheUnderTaleFan355. An emptiness SOUL looks very similar to hatred except with a more unstable shape and it constantly leaking energy and does not function anything like hatred. Being without a vessel and constantly requiring power, the emptiness SOUL can absorb any form of energy (Including SOULs of both humans and monsters) to both increase the life capacity of the SOUL and to strengthen it.However once it absorbs a SOUL its attribute can be found in the user. Characters with the Emptiness SOUL: * TheUnderTaleFan355 * (CNAS-Fell) TheUnderTaleFan355 * (CNAS-Swap) TheUnderTaleFan355 * (CNAS-Swapfell) TheUnderTaleFan355 UserTale SOULs Dedication A human soul with the trait of Dedication, a "fusion" of Determination and Perseverance. Characters with the Dedication SOUL(s): * Rea Createtale SOULS Dedication A human soul with the trait Dedication. People with this trait are dedicated to their work, hence their soul trait. The SOUL is hot pink in color. Characters with Dedication SOUL(s): * The Demon. Rectitude A human soul with the trait Rectitude. They have honor, integrity and righteousness. The SOUL is blue-violet in color. Characters with the Rectitude SOUL(s): * Create!Sans Audacity A human soul with the trait Audacity. They are bold, daring and sometimes rude. The SOUL is scarlet in color. Characters with Audacity SOUL(s): * Stylus Understanding A human soul with the trait Understanding. The name says it all. The SOUL is light teal in color. Characters with Understanding SOUL(s): * Scrap Grit A human soul with the trait Grit. They are passionate, bold and fearless. The SOUL is flesh tone in color Characters with Grit SOUL(s): * Etch Courage A human soul with the trait Courage. They are brave, confident, lawful and caring. The soul is yellow-orange in color. Characters with Courage SOUL(s): * Destroyer Category:SOULs Category:Specific or not to AUs Category:Undertale based thing